Run gone wrong
by terig
Summary: It all started as a normal run for some fuel, but that soon fell apart and left Daryl and Carol stuck with only one way out. P.S. I suck at trying to win you guys over ;)


"Shit"

Daryl mumbled. They had gone on a run to the highway for some fuel and other possible supplies. It was the same highway where they had lost Sophia. That memory still ached in his heart.

Everything had been going fine until a large herd of walkers turned up. Had Daryl been with more people, or hell, anyone else than who he was here with he wouldn't have thought twice about going and trying to take them out. But the fact still remained the same. He was on this run, with the one person he truly cared for, Carol, and he sure as hell wasn't gunna leave her. Not now. Not ever. He would protect her no matter what.

"C'mon we gotta get outa here!"

Daryl grabbed Carols hand while she just stared wide-eyed at the herd of walkers heading towards them. However she snapped back into reality at the physical contact from him, seeing as it was so unusual for him to ever touch her.

They turned and started to run away from the herd as fast as they could. All Daryl could hear was the sound of his blood being frantically pumped around his body.

"Over there!"

Daryl looked over in the direction to which Carol was pointing, and landed on the abandoned R.V.

"Right lets go"

Daryl and Carol started off running again. When they reached the door he looked down at Carol long enough to see the amount of fear, and, worry in her eyes. For her life, or for his? He didn't have time to decide though because Carol dropped his hand (which he nervously noticed he had still been holding) to pull open the door. Once she was inside she turned and held her hand out for Daryl, signalling for him to take it. As much as he wanted to he shook his head.

"I've gotta stay out and protect ya as long as possible."

He knew he would protect her, and she knew he would give his life doing it. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. With that he turned and fired his crossbow at the first three walkers he didn't like the look of. When he tried to reload his crossbow he found it was jammed and two walkers were closing in on him. Daryl pulled out his knife and rammed it into the first walkers face, right between the eyes. Pulling out his knife he turned and did the exact same thing to the other one.

Daryl continued to fight through the herd, managing to take out further three, but more of them were coming out of the woods and he was soon heavily outnumbered and surrounded. Turning away from the herd he bolted for the R.V. As soon as he was within range he tore the door open and dove inside, slamming the door behind him.

After sitting on the floor for a minute, and listening to the constant banging on the door from the walkers, he started to look around for Carol. When he couldn't find her panic struck him. What if she came out after him and got bit? How would he deal with that?

"Carol?"

Daryl called out, he heard the fear in his voice but he did nothing about it. Not caring at all that he was showing his emotions, something he rarely did. When he was greeted with no response he tried again

"Carol where are ya?"

Daryl started to walk around again and that's when he heard an odd noise. He froze and listened carefully, there it was again, it sounded like... crying. With that Daryl flung the bathroom door open and heaved a sigh of relief. Carol was safe, but crying. He swiftly moved over to sit with her on the ground and without hesitation wrapped his arms around her shaking figure.

"Shh Carol, it's ok now. Everything's gunna be fine. I'm always gunna be here for ya..."

He spoke to her as calmly as he could and tried to comfort her as she cried, he wasn't very good at this kind of thing but it was Carol, and he'd do anything for her. After around a minute Carol stopped crying and finally looked at Daryl. A look of sheer disbelief crossed her face before she flung her arms around his neck, the force of behind it knocked Daryl backwards and he fell onto his back, with Carol on top of him.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't come back. I started to think the worst. You can't just leave me like that Daryl, not ever!"

Carol sounded pissed and upset at the same time and Daryl tried not to smile, seeing as the timing was highly inappropriate. Daryl pushed her up off of himself to enable him to look at her.

"I couldn't lose ya Carol. I had ta leave so I could protect ya. Yer all I got to care for."

Carol looked at him, puzzled

"You, care for me?"

She was clearly shocked at this new information, he just smiled a little and chuckled.

"Course I do"

Daryl looked down at his chest so she couldn't see his face as he finished.

"I love ya..."

He could feel his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. Still looking down he spoke again.

"I don't expect ya to love me back, I just-"

Daryl was cut off mid-sentence as Carol took both her hands, lifted up his head and crashed her lips against his. At first he was shocked and didn't know how to react, but he quickly snapped out of it and began to kiss her back. When Carol finally pulled away she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too"

Just then there was a load crack as the weight of the walkers started to take its tale on the old R.V's door. Carol's grip on him tightened at the noise.

"I'm so scared Daryl, I don't want to be one of them"

Daryl could practically taste the fear in her voice it was that evident. He reached to his belt and pulled out his Browning 9mm pistol and pulled out the clip, seeing that there were two bullets left.

"Two bullets"

He half whispered to himself, half to Carol. His voice sounded empty.

"Do it"

Carol replied without hesitation. Daryl snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him before kissing her long and hard, trying to put all his unsaid words and feelings into it. As he pulled away he looked at Carol and watched a single tear role down her face.

"I love you"

Was all that she had time to say before he pulled the trigger and watched her limp body fall on top of his.

"I love ya too. Alway have, always will"

Daryl kissed her forehead and watched as the door caved in on the R.V. and walkers started to pour in. With that he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: I'm sorry for being a cruel bitch and doing that :3 but it had to be done hehe**

**Feel free to leave both constructive and abusive reviews ;)**


End file.
